


Black Journal

by Deserett



Series: Radical-verse [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: American Politics, Army, Black Humor, Dramedy, Gen, Journal, Multi, Politics, day book
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deserett/pseuds/Deserett
Summary: Дневник майора Блэкхарта охватывает ровно тридцать дней в начале 1991 года, когда доблестная американская армия завершила несколько операций в Персидском заливе, а у генерала-фельдмаршала родился сын Эрик. Первые дни младенца и его нужды довольно тесно переплелись с делами государственной важности... о чем Блак и рассказывает не без доли горькой иронии.





	

**День 1**

Генерал вел себя странно. Пил много водки, заперся в кабинете, велев мне оставаться снаружи. Забыл о нашей операции «Буря в пустыне» в Персидском заливе. За четыре дня мы умудрились всеми силами МНС освободить Кувейт[1] и праздновали очень громкую победу там и дома, но Фрэнк пропустил мимо ушей и донесения, и поздравления, а когда я попытался войти в кабинет – поранил взглядом василиска мою переносицу. Пусть страха я не испытал, но лед к морде приложить очень хотелось: жгло несколько часов.

 

**День 2**

Генерал весь день провел в запертом кабинете. Прослушка, которую я ему жучком прилепил под столешницей еще года три назад, ничего не дала. Просидел в тайной комнате за изучением фоновых шумов и стука каблуков его сапог, ночь не спал, но ничего больше не уловил, кроме шелеста бумаги и далеких полицейских сирен, долетавших из открытого окна.

 

**День 3**

Генерал наконец удостоил меня вниманием. И даже частично утолил моё любопытство, велев прилично одеться и подавать вертолет. Не понял, что он имел в виду под «прилично», переоделся из грязной формы в чистую. Получил четверть порции василиска и ледяной ушат за шиворот: «Блак, а теперь попробуй прицепить к этому вороту галстук-бабочку».

Стыдиться не умею. Парадный костюм? Но лететь в Сандре Льюну в таком прикиде в гробу я видел. Пришлось подчиниться.

Пилотом взял не меня, а Оруэлла, десять часов полета сидел в кресле позади него. Заснул и видел Минерву своей женой, мы праздновали традиционную ирландскую свадьбу. Кошмар. Проснувшись, понял, что уронил голову на спинку впереди стоящего сиденья и до умопомрачения надышался гелем с волос Фрэнка.

 

**День 3, ночь**

Прибыли в кратер. Фрэнк услал меня в гарнизон – досыпать, а сам под ручку со Свонгом пошел в медцентр на юге базы. Я сначала обрадовался, что посмотрю какие-нибудь нормальные сны, а потом сообразил, что он меня просто послал куда подальше. Тихо увязался следом, порвал и потерял бабочку в кустах, пока крался пригнувшись.

К медикам попал, но дальше приемной родильного покоя пройти не удалось – остановили мои же вооруженные солдаты. Успокоило, что Свонга дальше не пустили тоже. После часа сидения – и примерно десяти вылазок наружу покурить – по громкой связи нам вежливо предложили проследовать в хирургию.

Через обзорное стекло было не разобрать, что происходит внизу, в операционной. Четыре врача в масках, Фрэнк в халате, небрежно наброшенном на генеральский мундир, нюхающий кокаин прямо из кармана...

Напялившись вдоволь на его тонко вздрагивавшие ноздри, я обнаружил, что сам дрожу. То есть меня трясут и орут что-то в ухо. Какие-то поздравления. Что? Война в заливе кончилась же, мы своё отпраздновали. Я ничего не понимал, пока генерал сам не поднялся из операционной и не бросил мне в лицо: «У меня родился сын[2]».

 

**День 4-6**

Ничего не помню в запое.

 

**День 7**

Собирался и сегодня пить. Употребил одну похмельную бутылочку пива и лежал в полупьяном забытьи, решив взять со склада бурбон. Но протрезвел с одной, очень хлесткой пощечины и резкого: «Вставай, Чарли».

Генерал выгнал меня из Сандре Льюны, в зубы вручил вертолет и Оруэлла.

Возвращаться приказал через четырнадцать дней.

Но в гробу я видел...

Посадил рядом с пилотом большой сучковатый чурбан, одетый в форму майора. Дал Свонгу наводку на небольшую нефтяную компанию из спасенных и безхозных в Персидском заливе – и он торжественно поклялся, что унесет в могилу любые мои секреты. Прекрасно.

Перенес вещички в его дом, расквартировался на втором этаже, чтоб вести наблюдения за окрестностями

 

**День 8-13**

Ничего. Генерал безвылазно сидит в медцентре. От скуки читаю пособия по уходу за ребенком. Сгрыз сотню зубочисток. Напился кедровой настойки. Или скипидара, по вкусу не отличил. Не суть.

 

**День 14**

Проснулся от мнимого, но в то же время такого настоящего ожога на переносице. Ожогового взгляда. Проклятье, Свонг меня сдал?! Трусливая, дважды продажная скотина.

Моментально вскочил и отдал честь. Молчал, чтоб не усугублять. Генерал держал в руках удлиненный белый сверток. Я догадался, что в него положили ребенка, но Фрэнк держал его ужасно небрежно. Потом вдруг опустил руки, младенец полетел на пол. Не помня себя в ужасе, я ринулся вперед, разодрал колени, живот и грудь, но поймал.

Поймал небольшую деревяшку с одним торчащим листиком, вывалившуюся из свертка.

\- Неплохая реакция, - сообщил Фрэнк задумчиво и где-то даже рассеянно. Я так и лежал с поленом в руках у его ног. Не двигался. По опыту знал, что это не всё.

И в этот раз ждать пришлось довольно долго.

Он присел на корточки, когда кровь из моих ссадин уже хорошенько пропитала дощатый пол. Приподнял мне голову за подбородок. Пальцы показались неестественно белыми и длинными, холодными такими... приятно холодными. Потому что меня объял нестерпимый жар, как в бреду.

\- Прощен.

Генерал начал уходить, но я всё еще лежал ничком, с хрустом приложившись подбородком, когда его отпустили.

По опыту же знаю...

И правда – еще не всё. Он проотсутствовал минуту, хлопнули несколько дверей. Затем я услышал детский плач. И его голос, необыкновенно бархатный и тихий. Он говорил смягченным полушепотом крайне редко, только когда бывал чем-то страшно доволен:

\- Трусы подтяни, мне не нравится твоя голая левая ягодица без правой. Можешь познакомиться. Это Эрик.

 

**День 15**

Я знаю многое о похищении новорожденных детей: в двух киднеппингах участвовал в качестве наемника, а дюжиной – руководил. Но с тем, чтобы младенец сам кого-то умудрился похитить, столкнулся сегодня.

У страны и армии временно нет генерала. А меня временно нет в кратере: отвечаю на срочные, сверхсрочные и просроченные звонки, сочиняю письма с наездами в конгресс (лучшая оборона, как водится, в нападении), отбиваюсь от премьер-министра. Еще не придумал, что буду делать, если Фрэнсиса наберет президент, но жопой чую, придумывать надо прямо сейчас.

Личный помощник Оуэн сломался к обеду и ушел. Сказал, берет больничный. Тюфяк. Я не ябедничал, нашлись глаза и уши, а также руки, передавшие записку генералу, и без меня.

К ужину мне привели тощего парня, совсем еще юнца. Назвался Патриком, вчера получил сертификат CPA[3]. Спортивную подготовку не проходил, танки и автоматы только в интернете видел. Глаза как две тарелки с тертым сыром. Пугливо косился на мои грязные сапоги и брюки – в кратере обильно шли дожди, а асфальтированных дорог там нет. Размер моих лыж, наверное, тоже впечатлил.

Я спросил, знает ли он, кто такой Фрэнсис Конрад. Салага покачал головой. Счастливчик.

Сработаемся.

 

**День 16**

Ненавязчиво интересовался, где Оуэн. Нашел полузасыпанную яму под внешней стеной гарнизона. Генерал всё же урвал полчасика и оторвался от бутылочек с питательными смесями, чтобы отдать пару приказов. Мои глаза увлажнились от радости и облегчения.

Освежился прогулкой на мотоцикле по пустыне.

Абсолютно нечаянно приехал в Сандре Льюну.

Еще ненавязчивее, чем с Оуэном, интересовался, где Свонг. Никаких ям не нашел: мэр поселка, странно, у себя в мэрии. На вид – невредимый. Неужели не сдавал, не крысеныш? Или Фрэнсис пощадил его?

Фрэнсис и пощада, хм. Может, мне самому пора на больничный, если ахинею такую пишу?

Только выехал обратно в гарнизон – перенаправленный спутником звонок от президента. Боже, храни Америку.

 

**День 17**

Разобрался с неудобным персидским  экологическим вопросом. То есть откупился. Стране как раз не хватало пары мучеников в СМИ, так пусть им будет загаженный нефтью океан, тридцать тысяч мертвых птиц и скорбные лица спасателей-добровольцев и парней из береговой охраны, а не пытки и казнь военнопленных. Я убедил Герберта[4], что всё идет по плану. Ну, а генерал не взял трубку лично, потому что... потому что дело-то совсем не важное. С чего он должен сам докладывать?

Но пот со лба катился градом.

 

**День 18**

Привык к звонкам. Разговорился с Гербертом, обещал в воскресенье заскочить на гольф. Не со мной, конечно, игра, а с Фрэнком. Умер со скуки над генеральскими бумагами: он опять устроил шоковую терапию финансовому отделу с внеплановой ревизией. И какой смысл не доверять бухгалтерам? Захотят – найдут, как облапошить. Отдал всю кипу Патрику. Парень чуть не заплакал от счастья, что ему сразу поручили ответственное дело. Бедный пацан. Не хочу даже загадывать, что произойдет, если он не успеет закончить сверку до возвращения генерала. 

Вечером не выдержал и снова взял мотоцикл. Это он, а не я вечно несется в Сандре Льюну, а я – пустыней любуюсь.

Едва приехав, тут же нашел себе развлечение: если Вельд не сдал меня, то как генерал узнал, что я не подчинился приказу? По идее, я должен был бы заподозрить пилота, но ведь Оруэлл соучастник, зачем ему выдавать нас обоих.

Меня редко мучает любопытство: оно ведь так легко кончается смертью. Видно, скука была чрезмерной. Я осмелился прийти в ясли и заговорить со спиной Фрэнсиса, стоявшей у детской кровати с высокими прозрачными бортиками. Незабываемые диалоги. Запишу каждый.

\- Как ты узнал?

\- Все врут, Блак, но никогда не делают это достаточно умело.

\- Я ничего не говорил тогда. Я вообще нажрался, как сапожник.

\- Ты пялился на мои руки.

\- И всё?

\- Ты всегда на них пялишься, думая о саботаже. И о том, что затем я задушу тебя. Когда обман вскроется.

\- Слишком сложно.

\- Для обычных людей.

\- Ты читаешь меня, как книгу? И сейчас тоже?

\- Ты напился, потому что испугался, что отцовство изменит меня. Ты боишься, что армия останется без рулевого. Ты недоволен, что выполняешь за меня мою работу. Но, если так – может, ты хочешь освободить меня от... этого?

Фрэнсис развернулся. На руках у него сидел... я сначала не понял, что это был тот же младенец, что и день назад. Тогда он был укутан в одеяло и спал, я рассмотрел контур сморщенного красноватого лица. Сегодня лицо и подвижные конечности были почти белыми, морщинистость пропала. И я обнаружил много нового интересного.

Остроухий – ладно. Длиннозубый – уже? На седьмой день после рождения? А главное, с глазами, как у этих рогатых уродцев в Хеллоуин: зрачки такой нагоняющей жуть формы, в общем... Кажется, что гипнотизируют и жрут понемногу, рвут по кусочку.

Жрал Эрик, впрочем, не меня, а папочку: с аппетитом посасывал кровь из его мизинца. Я заметил, что другие пальцы генерала тоже покусаны, надрезы местами длинные, один достал по ладони до запястья.

Я не хотел, но все равно попятился. Прежде, чем выдавил позорное «извини».

\- Я так и думал, - заметил Фрэнк с усмешкой. - Возвращайся на базу. Я буду в твоем распоряжении, как и обещал – через четырнадцать дней. Уже через три.

 

**День 19**

На свой страх и риск установил в яслях жучок. Генерал нашел его примерно за восемь минут и громко сказал, что сынуля хочет поиграть водородными бомбами. Ласково смеялся, до шевеления волос на моей голове, потом уничтожил жучок. Судя по тому, что я чуть не оглох на правое ухо – уничтожал каблуком.

Промыл ухо и полетел в Лос-Аламос, в архив. Изучал секретные документы замороженной ядерной программы. Опять умер от скуки. Хотел передать копии Патрику, но вспомнил, что он по уши в дерьме, то есть в военных финансах. Сам сделал запрос в министерство энергетики.

 

**День 20**

Уоткинс[5] невежливо послал меня в баню. Дурень. Брызгал слюной о важности ядерного вопроса, даже через телефонную трубку достал. Хочет личной встречи с василиском. Жить надоело? Ну и сам виноват.

Патрик зашивается, проверил отчеты только тринадцати штатов. Старательному салаге бы еще жить и жить. Искренне сочувствую.

К вечеру я сообразил, что мне больно видеть Фрэнка с ушастой и зубастой мелочью из-за колюще-режущего ощущения в груди. Удивился: раньше мне никто не вставлял так мастерски в левое лёгкое нож – огибая или протыкая насквозь еще и сердце. Но почем я знаю.

Ушел, куда Уоткинс послал. И еще ненадолго в запой.

 

**День 21**

Официально вернулся в Сандре Льюну. Генерал выглядел как обычно, не считая того, что тонкие перчатки надел. Не обратил ни малейшего внимания на моё злое и помятое от пьянства лицо, послал за чистым кокаином. Пожелания Уоткинса выслушал на диво милостиво, зато хорошенько огрел по голове, когда я заикнулся о воскресном гольфе.

\- Не отменишь – едешь играть вместо меня, - тихо пообещал василиск. - Я из кратера не уеду до апреля.

\- Страна и армия...

\- Поди к дьяволу, Блак. Я хочу увидеть первый месяц жизни моего сына. И увижу. Скажи Оруэллу подготовить и поднять вертолет на высоту, достаточную для приема сигналов. Устроим с Джимми испорченный телефон в небе.

\- Но, Фрэнк, ты сказал, что будешь в распоряжении...

\- В твоем распоряжении. Больше ни о чем речи не шло. Как там милейший Оуэн? Нашел дыры в бюджете?

\- Оуэн не справился с возложенными задачами и был дней пять назад устранен. Ты назначил Патрика Калхуна на должность первого помощника. Ты помнишь?

\- Нет. Он хоть симпатичный?

\- Я... я не знаю, - мне стало страшно. Но за уточнением в холодно тлеющие глаза генерала я решил не заглядывать. - Он очень старательный.

\- Отправь его сюда вместе с отчетами.

\- Кассандра Льюна пока не существует для него.

\- Блак, ты не выспался? Мой первый помощник по логике вещей обязан быть в курсе всего.

\- Но он в должности без году неделя. И ты уже готов доверить ему свой секретный город?

\- А как я узнаю, можно ли ему доверять, если не вручу кусок от этого пирога?

Генерал выхватил у меня из-за пояса кольт и выстрелил в землю между моих ног. Наверняка хотел прострелить мне ступни, но мало ли... в последний момент передумал.

\- Слушаюсь, - я опустил глаза в едко дымящийся грунт. Фрэнк не торопился вернуть кольт.

\- Покорми моего сына, пока я болтаю с Джимми.

\- Чем?

\- Не кровью, не трясись. Молочные смеси разложены в яслях с пометками, что и в котором часу давать.

\- А твоя кровь? Эрик не вампир? - я запутался.

\- Просто лакомый десерт. От вампира слышу.

 

**День 22**

Мелочь генерала уже умеет складно мычать и ползать. Деловито цапнула за указательный палец, но я, видимо, не вкусный – сразу выплюнула. Я пять раз уронил челюсть.

Осторожно наведался к медикам и искусственной матке. Кожух матки на месте, а наведываться не к кому. Погрешил на ряд свежих ям под гарнизонной стеной, но, к счастью, ошибся – врачей перевели в подвал, в идеально вентилируемые и стерильные помещения. К ним, как водится, нельзя, но охрана поделилась свежей сплетней: подобных Эрику ушастых бесенят выведут еще четыре сотни.

Захотелось обратно в запой.

 

**День 23**

Оказывается, генерал не спал с момента нашей победы в заливе и рождения Эрика. Потому и за кокаином послал, взбодриться и протянуть еще немного. Но и наркотик не спас. Ножичек в моей груди как будто провернулся лезвием на девяносто градусов. Дерьмо.

Насильно отвел Фрэнка в штаб-квартиру, обмыл в душе. Он был уже без сознания, когда я донес его до постели. Остался на стреме. Пока дежурил, почему-то страшно захотелось шлюху и два минета.

 

**День 24**

Эрик научился улыбаться, внятно выговорил «война», «террор» и «рынок рабов». Мне было немного не по себе: у него прорезались последние недостающие зубы, премоляры и моляры. Руку отца он брал не агрессивно, правда, а с нежностью. Гладил искусанные пальцы своими крохотными, ловко стащив перчатку. Крови попил из подушечки безымянного сравнительно немного, потом увлеченно грыз обручальное кольцо генерала. На твердом белом золоте, кстати, остались заметные отметины.

Что скажет Минерва? Если, конечно, когда-нибудь увидит супруга. Но до апреля порезы, по идее, заживут.

Нож в груди провернулся еще на девяносто.

 

**День 24, вечер**

Эрик выписался из яслей, получил в штабе Фрэнка собственную комнату и длинную кровать. У меня в штабе ничего нет, даже коврика у ног генерала. Хотя о чем это я.

Шлюху хочется до зуда.

 

**День 25**

Воскресенье. Поехал на гольф с Гербертом. Среди приглашенных было много проституток. После игры с трудом вспомнил о делах и существовании Патрика. Он вообще жив?

Третий минет был особенно хорош.

Уснул усталый где-то в траве.

 

**День 26**

Патрик в добром здравии. Хотя как посмотреть. Нашел его в комнате генерала: он лежал на полу голый и курил. Я деликатно заметил, что Фрэнк не разрешает долго прохлаждаться, да и спальню лучше покидать сразу, если в награду за хорошую службу ноги не слишком подкашиваются. Патрик понял. Уходил шатаясь, но где дверь – хотя бы помнил.

Финансовый отчет, похоже, доделан не был. Я решил, что лучше уточнить.

\- Сколько тебе лет?

\- Двадцать один, сэр.

\- Все штаты обработал до приезда в Кассандру Льюну?

\- От Аляски до Гавайев, сэр. Хищений из бюджета нашел почти на сто миллионов. 

\- Зови меня «майор». Вольно.

Вот оно что. Фрэнк рассвирепел из-за нечистых на руку счетоводов. А отдуваться пришлось Патрику. Но, на беду или на счастье, Калхун утвердительно ответил на вопрос о своей незаметной для меня юношеской привлекательности.

По какому критерию генерал выбирает, до сих пор не понял. Были и крепкие, и худышки, и высокие, и низенькие, и девушки, и парни, и один молоденький мексиканец-транссексуал. Никто не держался дольше двух суток, сгорали.

Свернул в комнату по соседству, нашел дежурную бутылочку, подогрел. Эрик с выразительным возмущением на мордахе отплевался от молока и сказал «казнить». Я вспомнил его крепкие зубы, секунду подумал и предложил кусок ветчины.

Генерал немного удивится, полагаю, когда вернется из...

А где он?

 

**День 27**

Объявил тревогу по всему кратеру. Солдаты обыскали каждое дерево и травинку. Оруэлл дремлет в вертолете, распоряжений с позавчера не получал.

Потребовал обыскать весь гарнизон, медцентр, технические узлы и прилегающий поселок повторно. Ничего.

Играл с Эриком в морской бой и в монополию. Помимо ветчины ему понравились чеддер, грецкие орехи и шоколадное масло. После тотальных проигрышей в обе игры кисло размышлял, что генеральский вундеркинд с вертикальными зрачками рановато осиротел.

 

**День 28**

Патрик перестал передвигаться так, будто его кто-то долго и со вкусом трахал, подвесив над кроватью на нескольких тросах. Тросы я предусмотрительно снял и спрятал в комод.

До официального объявления о пропаже без вести осталось двенадцать часов. Фрэнк, пожалуйста, найдись. Нож в моей груди болезненно провернулся вкруговую. И продолжает движение вглубь.

 

**День 28, вечер**

Вся королевская конница, вся королевская рать – дерьмо собачье.

Эрик нашел папулю сам. Кайфонутый и напрочь отбитый от реальности генерал лежал в передозировке в подземелье медцентра. Работающие там врачи его не заметили. Почему – я постарался не грузиться и не злиться.

Пока посрамленные медики откачивали мне главу армии, я расспросил мелкого головастика, как и почему. То есть не расспросил. «Я догадался», - и Эрик уполз собирать из детского конструктора гоночный болид.

Теперь тоже чувствую себя дерьмом. Я-то почему не догадался?

Но хоть нож выдернулся из груди. У Фрэнка подрастает достойный преемник.

 

**День 29**

Генерал оклемался и как ни в чем не бывало ушел по своим делам. Патрика спокойно отпустил в Нью-Йорк. Эрику подарил прибор ночного видения. Поиграл с ним в прятки. Меня заставили играть тоже.

Головастик отдал прибор мне. Прикольная новость: он отлично видит в темноте.

Не прикольная новость: я нашел генерала прячущимся на дереве. Медлил, не зная, как его оттуда снимать. Не очень-то я умею лазать по деревьям. Эрик подполз и ткнул в крепкий кленовый ствол кулачком. Клен заметно накренился.

Генералу мы в унисон сказали, что дерево поломал я.

Что-то мне теперь не спится.

 

**День 30**

Эрик по слогам прочитал первый в жизни текст. Им стала надпись на баллоне пропана «огнеопасно». По-хозяйски ползал по генералу, сидел то на голове, то за пазухой, отказываясь вставать с четверенек и ходить, как все нормальные люди, пока его не накормят шоколадным маслом. Испугался и заплакал, когда Фрэнк объявил, что уезжает. Наконец-то.

Я радовался горю капризного головастика ровно до тех пор, пока он не поцеловал папочку в губы. Генерал вздрогнул всем телом. Быстро закрыл ледяные глаза, но я уловил в них слабые, крайне ненормальные искры.

У меня дурные предчувствия.

 

**День 31**

Генерал обещал сыну вернуться завтра же. В гробу я это видел.

Поменял на нем десять свежих мундиров и отвез на Бродвей. Заказал лично эскорт из двух парней и двух девушек, после театра – ресторан, распорядился подать живую дичь и рыбу, всё зарезали, освежевали и приготовили на его глазах. Понадеялся, что Минерва послушалась моего гонца и надела самое сексуальное белье в ожидании мужа. Что угодно, только пусть забудет о Сандре Льюне на день, на час. Хоть на минуту.

Перед подачей десерта я отлучился в джентльменскую комнату. Зря. Оруэлла и вертолет, конечно, тоже сразу ветром сдуло.

Мрачно напился в компании четырех шлюх. Позвонил Патрику, Герберту и Уоткинсу. Точно не помню, в каком порядке звонил и что наговорил им. Меня ни разу не перебили.

Заснул в такси. Спал и видел, как Фрэнк занимается сексом с сыном. Взрослым сыном. Еще раз заснул дома, увидел то же самое. Проснулся поздним утром в поту, с сильной эрекцией.

Понял, что с меня хватит. И писать об этом тоже хватит.

В кабинете генерала есть шредер-дезинтегратор. Суну туда тетрадь от греха подальше.

 

 

**Эпилог**

При активном содействии министра энергетики Джеймса Уоткинса старую ядерную программу испытаний США в Полинезии разморозили месяц спустя.

Молодой бухгалтер Патрик Калхун прошел спецподготовку в корпусе ВМС, научился говорить генералу «нет» и стал полноправным официальным первым помощником три месяца спустя.

А президент, не называя причин, приказал уволить директора центральной разведки. И тот уволился – в августе того же года.

 

* * *

[1] Военная кампания против Ирака закончилась 28 февраля 1991 года, этот же день – точка отсчета в дневнике Блэкхарта.

[2] Таким образом, в соответствии с первой сноской Эрик родился 2 марта 1991 года. За пять минут до полуночи.

[3] Certified Public Accountant – дипломированный бухгалтер высшей квалификации.

[4] Джордж Герберт Уокер Буш или Буш-старший – президент США с 20 января 1989 по 20 января 1993.

[5] Джеймс Уоткинс – министр энергетики США с 1 марта 1989 по 20 января 1993.


End file.
